Taking Back Control
by smackedfan454
Summary: What happends when Jenny wants to take control of the feelings Giles has enduced on her... total smut! Rated M for... well smut. Please review! Jenny/Giles. Enjoy!
1. The Plan to Take Back Control

**Okay here is my next story… again Giles and Jenny. I love them.**

**Warning: **Rated M for mature themes… I'm not really good with romance or in character details so I'm sorry for that, but there will be lots of smut… side note… I love handcuffs. lol.

**Story dedicated to J for Jenny who made me want to write another… THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!**

And now… the story. :)

* * *

Jenny paced back and forth in her classroom. It was fairly late and she was trying to finish her paperwork, but not really getting a lot done, she was too… well she didn't even know.

"Augh! This is ridiculous!" Jenny finally slammed down a text book she had in her hand… and so her pacing had started.

Back and forth, back and forth she paced across her classroom. Groaning she whipped open her classroom door and looked down the hallway where she could see that the light in the library was still on, Giles still working late to try to find the new demon that threatened Sunnydale.

Sighing she stepped back into her classroom and shut the door. Looking around the room she caught her reflection in the screen of one of the computers.

"_Goddess look at me!" _Jenny thought. _"No wonder why Rupert won't take things farther… I'm a mess." _Jenny sighed and sat down back at her desk.

Looking through her files to once again get some work done and take her mind Giles and the familiar sensation in her lower regions that was always there when she thought of Giles.

After trying for a little while she gave up again and grabbed her things and stepped out of her classroom, locking the door. Walking down the hallway she walked past the library, but turning around to peer in. There was Giles still sitting there, absorbed in his books. Jenny smiled at this. Although she made fun of him constantly she really did love this aspect of Giles, to be himself no matter what.

By no means was Giles what Jenny normally went for, but there was something about Giles that she felt drawn to.

"_Well he obviously doesn't feel the same way." _Jenny muttered to herself, walking away from the library to leave. Walking to her car a thought occurred to her. _"No guy has ever made me feel like this, so stuck, so not in control." _

Frustrated Jenny got in the car and started driving. Stopping at a store she got out thinking. _"Well tonight, I take back that control Rupert."_ Jenny smirked wickedly.

* * *

Giles stuck his key into the door to his apartment. Walking in he rubbed his eyes and set his things down. Stretching once to wake himself up he reached to turn the light on. Light illuminating his apartment Giles looked up and gasped.

"J…Jenny? W…what are you doing?" Giles stuttered looking at Jenny with wide eyes.

Jenny had stopped and picked up a few things from the store, including the outfit that she was currently wearing. Dressed in a tight, black corset, her breasts spilling out deliciously over the top, tiny, black, silk panties, that shaped perfectly to her ass, thigh high stockings with straps connected to her panties, and black, high heeled boots. Her hair was pin straight, making it seem a lot longer than what it was, and black fuzzy handcuffs in her hands.

Walking over to Giles in the sexiest manner she could manage she stepped up against him, causing him to take a few steps backwards. Jenny smirked wickedly.

"Like my outfit Rupert?"

Giles felt his face flush red and he stuttered again. "I… yes… umm what are you doing here?" Giles reached for his glasses to clean them, his nervous gesture.

Jenny grinned and reached up taking the glasses from him and setting them on his desk.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago." Jenny replied stepping up against him, pinning him to his front door.

Giles bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping, her warm body pressed against him making it very difficult to think rationally.

"Jenny I…" Jenny placed her finger against his lips to silence him.

"Shh Rupert. I'm in charge tonight." Jenny smiled and then paused. "Can you deal?"

"Can I what?" Giles asked.

Jenny giggled at that. "Oh Rupert… can you handle me being in charge?"

Jenny held her breath desperately hoping that his answer would be yes and her heart wouldn't be broken.

Giles hesitated, but then answered truthfully. "Yes."

Jenny grinned and reached next to him to grab his hands and quickly cuffed them in front of him.

"We play by my rules now."

Giles gasped in pure surprise as Jenny grabbed his hands and led him upstairs to his bedroom, throwing him down on the bed. Giles looked up at her, wondering what she would do next. Hoping onto the bed with him, she moved him up and cuffed his hands above his head to the headboard.

Smirking Jenny straddled his waist and ground against him once. Giles bit his lip again as he tried to hide his arousal, but Jenny wasn't happy with that.

"Don't." she snapped out, moving her hips in a circular motion. Giles groaned, his growing erection now pressing against his pants, letting Jenny know that he wanted this as much as she did. _"Oh thank you Goddess." _thought Jenny leaning down over his body, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest.

Giles couldn't help travel his eyes down her body. "Like what you see England?" Giles blushed at being caught and Jenny grinned. "Here's how tonight is going to work Rupert. Your mine, completely and utterly, I get to do what I want to you, when I want and how I want. However, if I do something you like you can voice your opinions and you just might be rewarded."

Giles looked at her carefully. "So if I was to say just how much I love what I see?"

"You might be rewarded."

Giles nodded and took a breath. "You, the outfit, your game you are playing… all of it" Giles blushed "All of it turns me on."

"How much?" Jenny pressed.

"Can't you feel?" Giles asked back not wanting to voice every thought.

"Yes, but I want you to tell me. Come on Rupert that was weak. Let go and tell me."

Giles hesitated and then finally complied. "So very much, I'm so hard right now. Your cute little ass pressing against me is driving me nuts and I so badly want you to move or do something."

Jenny smiled widely. "There we go Rupert. Now was that so hard?"

But before he could answer Jenny swiveled her hips and pressed her mouth to his, catching his moan. Attacking his lips Jenny swiped her tongue across asking for entrance, which Giles immediately allowed. Jenny dove her tongue into his mouth, tasting and exploring. Both wrapping around and sliding against the others. Jenny bit down on his lower lip, capturing it in her mouth and sucking on it. Pulling away breathless, Jenny stopped moving on him as well. Giles groaned at the lose of contact.

"Oh now, none of that Rupert. Patience."

Jenny looked down at Giles and grinned. Slowly she worked her fingers on the buttons of his shirt. Opening his shirt Jenny frowned in disappointment. "Another shirt Rupert? It's like 80 degrees out." Giles smiled.

Jenny smirked and grabbing the collar of both shirts pulling, a satisfying rip echoing throughout his room. Pulling the shreds of his shirt off him Jenny tossed them to the floor.

"That's better." Jenny grinned getting off of Giles completely to stand at the foot of the bed. Giles watched her every move eyes taking in all of Jenny's appearance and presence.

"Stop looking at my ass Rupert." Jenny chuckled, lightening the mood. Giles laughed too and blushed.

"Sorry love, it's too cute."

"Nice try Rupert, but this is still my game."

Giles chuckled. "I know love, just being honest."

Jenny smiled and wiggled her butt once before standing at the foot of the bed, turning towards him.

They locked eyes for a moment. "How much do you trust me?" Jenny suddenly asked.

"Completely." Giles answered back, no hesitation.

"Good." Was all Jenny said.

Reaching up she unbuttoned his pants, slowly dragging zipper down. Hooking her fingers under the waistband she slowly began to remove the last of his tweed. Pulling the pants down his legs he was left only in his boxers. Jenny licked her lips.

Running her hands back up his legs, Giles gripped the headboard trying to keep from moaning.

"Moaning is a plus. Let it out Rupert."

Giles moaned softly as her fingers traced the band of his boxers.

"You want them off? Jenny teased. Giles nodded. "Nuh uh uh. Tell me, in words."

"I want you to take them off." Giles rasped out, his voice a lot huskier and deeper than normal. Jenny felt a tingling sensation between her legs at his voice.

Slipping her fingers under the band she slowly started to drag them down his body.

"Faster." Begged Giles. Jenny complied pulling them completely off his body, leaving him stark naked on his bed. Jenny moaned.

"Damn Rupert." Jenny smirked, trailing her hands down his broad chest, through the little hairs there, down over his waist, his hips, his thighs. Giles moaned and moved under her touch trying to ease the throbbing in his now rock, hard shaft. Going to move his legs together Jenny reached out and stopped him. "That's not playing by the rules Rupert." Jenny smirked and reached behind her to the dresser and pulled out two pairs of larger handcuffs.

Giles's eyes went wide. Jenny grab one of his legs and quickly before he could resist cuffed his ankle to the bedpost. Then grabbing his other leg did the same. Giles blushed a deep shade of red and tried to look away.

"Hey." Jenny got up and straddled his waist again. "Don't turn away." She reached and cupped his face in her hands. "It's just you and me here. Relax. You are incredibly sexy Rupert. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Jenny I'm cuffed to my own bed, spread eagle."

Jenny smiled. "I know, I did that to you, which makes me all the more excited. No man has ever let me do this, nor have I ever wanted to. This just proves how much thrust we have in each other… and how much I love you."

Giles smiled and nodded. "I love you too Jenny."

Jenny leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. "Now can I continue, or would you rather me stop?"

"If I say stop does that mean you leave and I never get to see you wear that again?" Giles smirked.

"Yes it does."

"Then no. Please continue." Jenny grinned and laughed before capturing his lips in another hard kiss.

"Now where was I?" Jenny got off of him again and settled herself between his legs after grabbing something else out of the dresser.

Trailing her hands up his thighs she blew her breath on his raging cock. Giles moaned loudly and muttered something under his breath. Jenny chuckled.

Brushing her fingers against him, she traced her fingers up his shaft lightly. Leaning down she kissed the tip of him causing Giles to try to thrust up, but the position she put him in making it impossible to do so, receiving a groan from him.

Jenny smirked and suddenly slipped a cock ring over his shaft. "J..Jenny?"

"I've always wanted to use one of these… it's a cock ring Rupert. It prevents you from orgasming until I remove it."

Giles did not like the sound of that. "W.. why do I have to use one?" Jenny grinned again.

"Because I don't want you coming while I tease you more." and to prove her point Jenny suddenly beant down and took all of him into her mouth, deep throating him.

Giles gasped and moaned, gripping the headboard, knuckles turning white.

Jenny continued, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, her hands stoking his balls and pumping the base. Twirling her tongue around the tip she blew cold air on him, making him go even harder.

"Shit… Jenny please…" Giles rasped out, her mouth building him higher and higher, but the ring not allowing him any type of release.

"Does it feel good Rupert? My lips wrapped around your cock. Sucking you deep in my throat?" Jenny teased, her hand still pumping him.

"Yes oh shit yes. Jenny take the ring off… please." Giles begged again.

"Sorry Rupert, but this is just the beginning."

Giles felt as is he might just cry when she said those words. He was so hard it hurt.

"Oh love." Jenny soothed, her hands stroking his cheek. "I promise it will be worth it."

"I…I trust you." Giles gasped out, her hand still driving him mad.

Jenny giggled and released him and Giles didn't know whether to be upset or happy about that. Jenny grabbed yet another thing from the drawer and stood up above him, one leg on each side of his hip, giving him a seductive view of her body.

"So Rupert… tell me. Have you ever had a women strip for you?"

* * *

Okay so this turned into a two parter. Let me know your opinions and review! They are very much appreciated!! Thanks! I'll update as soon as I finish the chapter!!!!

J for Jenny… hope your liking it… let me know anything you want me to add in the next chapter! :)


	2. Strip Tease

Okay so here is chapter 2. Thanks for **BRILLIANT** idea J for Jenny! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"So Rupert… tell me. Have you ever had a women strip for you?" Jenny asked, running her hands down the side of her body in a seductive manner.

"No… well I mean yes, but never like this…" Giles said staring up at her, wishing he could touch her.

Jenny grinned and traced her fingers over the tops of her breasts. "You want me to strip for you?"

"Yes." Giles answered immediately.

Jenny smirked and slowly started to untie the sides of her corset. Once they were untied she slowly pealed it away from her body, leaving her bare from the waist up. Giles groaned at the sight of her luscious chest, her breasts perked from the excitement and cool air now hitting her chest.

"Beautiful." Giles whispered.

"Why thank you Rupert." Jenny grinned and traced her fingers around her breasts once before going down her sides to the waistband of her panties. Smirking Jenny couldn't resist teasing Giles farther knowing that with the band on his cock he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Slowly slipping her fingers under the waistband she touched herself. Giles's eyes went wide and he pulled hard on the cuffs wanting to touch her, to feel the wetness.

Deliberately going slow Jenny ran her fingers over her clit and moaned softly. "Oh Giles… I'm so incredibly wet and ready."

Giles pulled on both sets of cuffs desperate to get any sort of relief, his cock going harder, but the ring not letting him release.

Jenny giggled and tantalizingly slow dragged her panties down and off her body, leaving her in just her boots and knee high stockings. Bending at the waist Jenny untied her boots and kicked them off. Then trailing her hands up her legs she went to pull off the knee high stockings.

"No. Wait. Keep those on Jenny."

Jenny quirked an eyebrow at Giles and smirked. "Alright. They can stay."

Giles smiled and looked up and down her body, drinking in the sight of her fully naked, mind the stockings. "Wow Jenny. You are incredible."

"Your not so bad yourself Rupert." Jenny giggled and sat down, straddling his lap again.

"Jenny? Can you please remove the cuffs. I want to touch you." Giles asked, knowing that demanding was against the rules of her game.

"Hmm. I suppose." Jenny leaned over his chest, her free breasts now pressing against his, the friction causing Jenny to moan. Reaching up Jenny uncuffed his wrists. "The ankles stay."

Giles nodded and ran his hands down her back and to her stomach. Sitting up with her Giles leaned in to kiss her, but Jenny back away. "You asked to touch, not kiss."

Giles mentally scolded himself for that, but nodded, glad at least to be able to touch her. Running his hands over her shoulders, he outlined her breasts before cupping them in his hands. Jenny moaned and pressed herself into his hands. Giles grinned and began to stroke, squeeze, and tweak her breasts, before pinching both her nipples between his fingers. Jenny cried out and gripped his shoulders.

"_Damn. If he continues I might lose my control." _Jenny though, just as his hands continued on.

Giles ran his palms against her flat stomach, to her hips, down over her buttocks. Smirking Giles squeezed lightly, shaping her butt in his hands. Jenny giggled and squirmed. Giles ran his hands down over the stockings glad she had kept them on. He didn't know why, but they made him all the more hot.

Giles proceeded to run his hands back up her legs to her sheath. Jenny gasped at the feeling. Giles flicked a finger out to tease her clit causing Jenny to squirm in his hands. Giles traced two fingers over her opening and was about to plunge them into her when Jenny stood up.

"Again Giles, touching only. No fucking." Jenny smirked and pushed him back down on his back. Straddling his waist again and took his cock into her hand.

"Jenny please stop. It hurts too much."

Jenny complied and let go. Giles was about to say thank you when Jenny raised herself up and sank down onto his cock, burying it to the hilt inside of her.

Giles moaned loudly and grabbed her hips, holding her still. Jenny moaned and smirked.

"What are you doing?!" Giles asked in amazement, her hot center around him, making his cock the hardest it had ever been without release.

"Fucking you." Jenny smirked and grabbed his hands putting them at his side and then kneeling on them.

Jenny then began to rock on Giles, his cock plunging in and out of her slowly.

Giles whipped his head back and pulled on the bonds that held his feet, groaning. "Jenny… please. Take the ring off then."

Jenny chuckled. "Giles I think your forgetting that I'm in charge. Your only allowed to voice opinions."

"My opinion is that I could fuck you better if I was uncuffed and de-ringed." Giles muttered.

Jenny bit her lip, the idea of letting Giles go wild on her tempting. Another time she decided slowly starting to bounce up and down on his cock.

"Hmmm… your so big Giles. And hard. Ooo… your stretching me wide." Jenny moaned bracing her hands on his chest as she rocked against him.

"Fuck." Giles groaned.

Jenny chuckled and leaned down capturing his lips in hers. Pulling away breathless Jenny whispered against his ear. "I'm going to uncuff you now. You'd better not try anything."

Jenny leaned up and backwards, careful to keep him inside of her and released both his ankles. Quickly sitting up she trapped him under her as he tried to flip them.

"I told you not to try anything Rupert. You don't listen very well… oh well. I guess you'll just have to be punished."

Giles looked at her worried. He hadn't realized she was that strong until she had him pinned down. "What's my punishment?" Giles asked hesitating.

"Your not allowed to orgasm until I have… twice." Jenny smirked sinfully at the look Giles gave her. Jenny then started to pound herself onto his cock. Giles gasped and gripped her hips. "You try to stop me, you might not cum at all tonight." Giles immediately began pounding her harder on his cock.

Jenny let him for a moment before trapping his hands above his head again. "My pace Rupert." Jenny thrusted a few more times on top of his cock, before she felt her walls slam down and she came, shaking against his chest, calling his name lightly. Jenny collapsed on his chest and took a few moments to remember how to breath.

She was in shock. She had never had an orgasm so powerful before, and Giles wasn't even a major player yet. Removing herself from his cock Giles whimpered, the ring was now painfully tight, the feel of her coming around his cock causing Giles to want to scream.

"Just one more love." Jenny smiled and got off the bed to the drawer again. Jenny climbed back onto the bed laying down next to Giles, keeping what was in her hand hidden.

Jenny grinned and looked at Giles next to her, who was watching her, wondering what she could be doing next. "Ever seen a women please herself?"

Giles felt as if he could laugh. Jenny asked him these personal, erotic questions, as if she was just ordering takeout food.

Jenny grinned and showed Giles what was in her hand… a long red and black dildo. Giles's jaw dropped. Jenny giggled and traced it down her body, between her folds, soaking it in the juices there.

"I take that as a no." Jenny said as she teased herself, rubbing the dildo against her entrance.

"J…Jenny are you really going to…" Giles stopped as if was afraid to speak the naughty words.

"Going to what?" Jenny pressed.

"Going to fuck yourself with that?" Giles spoke out, astonished.

"That was the plan, yes."

"Can I watch?" Giles asked.

Jenny giggled. "Of coarse Rupert. If not I would have blindfolded you." Giles blushed and chuckled. Jenny grinned and then pushed the dildo inside of her, moaning very loudly, her other hand gripping the mattress. "Watch me Rupert. Watch as I fuck myself."

She started to pump the toy in and out of her body, moaning with each thrust. Giles watched, his eyes glued to her body, taking in all the moans and whimpers, the movements, and the way her body reacted to different things. After a while Giles wasn't content to just watching.

"Does my touching rule still apply?"

Jenny grinned and nodded.

Giles's hands came up and cupped her breasts again. Pinching and rolling her nipple he ached to lick them. Jenny knew it. "Do it Rupert."

"You sure?"

"Shit… yes… please Rupert suck them good." Jenny moaned as she hit a weak spot with her dildo.

Giles wasted no time and immediately lowered his head to her chest, licking her breasts, the first time he ever got to taste her skin. Giles latched onto her breasts and began sucking, pulling the nipple into his mouth to swirl his tongue around it. Jenny arched off the bed into his mouth, her one hand holding him in place, the other still pounding herself.

Giles switched breasts, nipping, sucking, and pleasing her other nipple. He palmed both of them in his hands.

"Ahh…. Oh Goddess… Rupert… take the dildo. Pound me with it." Jenny rasped out, not able to continue with the task herself, her body buzzing at Giles finally being involved.

"My pleasure love." Giles said before grabbing the dildo and slamming it inside of her. Jenny cried out, clutching the mattress. Giles kept the pace fast and hard. Smirking he bent down and sucked her swollen clit into his mouth.

"FUCK RUPERT! YES!" Jenny screamed, her hand gripping his hair, holding him in place. "Eat me out… eat my pussy."

Giles did just that. Licking and nipping at her clit, he matched his pace with that of the dildo. Continuing Giles could feel that Jenny was close to her second orgasm and reached up with his free hand squeezed her breasts. That was it Jenny screamed and shook violently as the orgasm rippled through her.

Gasping for breath Jenny sank against the mattress, letting go of Giles head as he licked her juices up and slowly removed the dildo from her. Jenny bit her lip. She wanted to ask something of Giles, but didn't know how far to push him. Giles looked at her and smiled.

"What is it love?" Giles asked.

Jenny smiled. "Should have known you would figure me out." Jenny blushed and looked at the dildo. "Lick it clean."

Giles blushed momentarily, but listening to Jenny ran his tongue up the dildo, licking her juices off of it. Jenny moaned softly and reached grabbing his hand, pulling the dildo into her own mouth and sucking the rest of it off, tasting herself. Giles grinned and moved it in and out softly. Jenny pulled it out with a pop and smirked.

Pushing Giles onto his back again she smiled. "I believe that was two orgasms."

"Thank the lord." Giles muttered.

Jenny giggled and then took his cock in her hand again. Giles jumped up and moaned. "Sorry couldn't help myself." Jenny smirked and then in one motion took the ring off and buried him deep inside of her.

The instant her walls were around him Giles came, Jenny holding still. Waiting until it was over Jenny began to rock. Normally Giles would have been done for the night if that happened, but whether it be that the cock ring had prevented him from coming too long, or just the fact that he was with Jenny his cock was still rock hard.

Jenny swiveled her hips in a circular motion which brought Giles out of his thoughts and he moaned. Rocking against him Jenny moaned and rolled over bringing Giles with her. Giles lay still on top of her, not sure if this was a test or an invitation.

"Make love to me Rupert. Please." Jenny smiled up at him as his lips came down and kissed her sweetly and passionately.

"Okay, but first love. I have to tell you something." Giles smiled as Jenny looked at him questionably. "I love you."

Jenny gasped and tears fell softly down her face. Giles cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away. "I love you too Rupert."

Giles leaned down and they shared a passionate, loving kiss as Giles started to move softly inside of her. Jenny cried out softly as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Ohh Giles… oh you feel so good inside of me… harder… faster please." Jenny moaned desperate for him to pound her with the lust he had before.

"You don't want it slow love?" Giles asked, stroking her face.

"I do, but not now. I love you too much… I need to know you do… please… I need it so bad." Jenny pleaded, aware that the control she had on him earlier was reduced to her begging.

"I'll give you anything you need just ask." Giles said, letting her know that she still had the power.

Jenny smiled and kissed him before pulling away smirking. "Pound me Rupert. Pound me so hard I see stars."

Giles smirked. "My pleasure."

With that Giles began to pound her, fast and hard, but love still evident.

"Ohh.. Oh Goddess… yes oh yes… faster!" Jenny yelled.

"Shit… Oh fuck Jenny… love you." Giles panted.

"Love you… oh ahh… gonna cum Rupert." Jenny moaned.

"Me too… let go… cum with me."

Both Jenny and Giles climaxed together, the force of their orgasms shaking their bodies, draining them of everything they have. Jenny screaming Rupert and Giles moaning her name. They collapsed against each other, Giles quickly rolling to his side so he wouldn't crush her.

Jenny curled up at his side and held him to her.

"Wow. That was… wow." Giles said, for once the literate librarian at a lost for words.

Jenny giggled and kissed him sweetly. "I know. Thank you for playing along with me Rupert."

"Any time love. Any time." Giles smiled and kissed her again. "I do love you."

"I love you too Rupert."

Holding Jenny close to his chest he pulled the covers up and over their now cooling down bodies.

Jenny smiled and snuggled against him yawning, the time finally dawning on them both.

"Get some sleep love. I'll wake you so we have time to get you clothes for school tomorrow."

"Ugh." Jenny groaned.

Giles chuckled and kissed her again, before both of them drifted off to sleep for the night.

* * *

Okay so here is that chapter. One more chapter to go. Reviews make me happy! lol.


	3. The Next Day

Here is the final chapter of this story. Thank you soooo much to J for Jenny who gave me the idea for this chapter! Thanks again!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Jenny and Giles walked into the library the next day, hand in hand. They had both woken up earlier so that Jenny could go back to her house to change into new clothes… at least that's what they were going to say if anyone asked. Truly they woke up so that they had time to have a quickie in the shower. Jenny smirked at Giles as they walked in and sauntered off in front of him to take her seat next to Willow at the table, making sure to swing her butt more than necessary.

Giles chuckled quietly to himself as he watched and had to remind himself that they were in school now, with the whole Scooby gang sitting around waiting for them to decide the next move in trying to being down a demon killing Sunnydale civilians.

"So Giles. Release anything last night?" asked Buffy hoping onto the table. Giles turned in shock and choked on the tea he was drinking.

"Did… I what?" Giles rasped out shooting Jenny a worried glance. Jenny bit her lip, the same shocked expression written on her face.

"You said you were going to release that counteractive spell to try to get the demon to change back into his human shape." Buffy explained, missing Giles and Jenny's expressions.

"Oh. Oh yes right. Umm no I didn't. It seemed I was a little… occupied last night." Giles explained mentally scolding himself for forgetting the to that spell, then the image of Jenny in her dominatrix outfit floating back into his head. Giles shook his head and coughed to snap out of it. _"Now is not the time to get turned on Rupert." _

"That's okay, don't worry about it. You can do it tonight if I still haven't killed it." Buffy replied.

"Ethan still creepying around?" asked Xander.

"Hmm. Oh yes. Seems he hasn't got his fill of bothering the bloody hell out of me yet." replied Giles, trying to seem convincing.

"I don't like him. He gives me the creepies." commented Willow, a shiver trailing up her spine at the thought.

"None of us do." said Buffy.

They all nodded in agreement before Willow spoke again.

"Hey Ms. Calendar?"

"Yes Willow?" Jenny smiled.

"Was it hard?" asked Willow simply.

Jenny's eyes went wide as she looked at Giles quickly before turning back to Willow, hoping and praying that her face wasn't red.

"Was what hard Willow?" Jenny managed to get out, her voice cutting off.

"You okay Ms. Calendar?" asked Xander.

"Yeah yeah. Just really thirsty." Jenny said rubbing her neck.

"I'll get you some tea." commented Giles walking quickly into his office to pour her some.

"Thanks." Jenny smiled rubbing her neck still.

"Wait." Buffy hopped off the table and grabbed Jenny's hand, moving it away as she pulled Jenny's shirt collar aside.

"Hey… what are… are you doing?" Jenny panicked trying to pull away from Buffy.

"You have a bite on your neck… Giles come here!" Buffy shouted as Giles came running.

"What? What's the matter…?" Giles cut off as he saw that Buffy had Jenny's shirt collar pulled back, exposing a bite mark left by him last night.

"Is this a vampire mark?" Buffy asked.

Giles gulped and stepped up next to Buffy pretending to examine the bite marks. Jenny caught his eye for a second and they exchanged a nod. Just as Giles was going to open his mouth the bell for first bell rang.

"Time for class. You'd guys better run. I'll look at this and see what happened to Jen.. Ms. Calendar. Bye now." Giles hurried out pulling her shirt back in place.

"You sure we could stay." said Buffy.

"No no it's fine. There's no need. I'll come get you if there is a problem." Giles quickly assured.

"Alright." Buffy shrugged beginning to walk out of the library with Xander and Willow.

Jenny suddenly remembered. "Oh Willow?"

"Yes Ms. Calendar."

"The test for today is very hard, so make sure to study." Jenny smirked as she saw Giles's face flush red.

"Thanks for the heads up." Willow smiled and the Scooby Gang let the library.

Giles and Jenny turned to each other and sighed.

"Think they know?" asked Jenny.

"Oh I think it was pretty obvious." Giles nodded, cleaning his glasses.

Jenny smirked. "Well, either way I have first block free… and I do believe you telling Buffy you needed to examine me?"

Giles blushed and looked at her. "Jenny we are in the middle of the library."

"Your office locks right?"

"Well um yes."

"Then it's settled. And now that I think of it… I think I have bite marks other places that I think you should examine."

Jenny grinned wickedly at Giles as they raced into his office and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Hope this is what you were thinking of J for Jenny. If it's not let me know and I'll fix it. :D Reviews please!!!!!!**


End file.
